


Itch

by Theladyofthelake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexting, This Superman seems like he gets down, and his Lois seems cool, this is just for fun because I like this Superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofthelake/pseuds/Theladyofthelake
Summary: Clark is happy to stay in Metropolis for a few days visiting with Kara and Jimmy.  But that doesn't mean he isn't still thinking about Lois while he's away.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was not expecting to like Tyler Hoechlin's Superman as much as I did and now I can't get him out of my head. Even though we didn't officially "meet" his Lois yet....I'm already kind of crazy about them. I also found myself working in a bit of the James/CK bromamce at the start because I felt like the show stiffed is on that friendship. As for the casting of Lois....I have my thoughts about how they should cast this for Supergirl but feel free to use your imagination with how you want her to be.
> 
> Please excuse typos as this was written quickly on a mobile. If you want more, leave in comments.

James hadn't said much since he had come home from Catco tonight and Clark really didn't want to pry. That just wasn't his style. But from the slump in his shoulders and overall glum expression, it seemed somewhat apparent that whatever Kara had said to James tonight about their burgeoning relationship...it hadn't been the news he was hoping for. Clark had encouraged Kara to listen to her heart about James and he couldn't fault his cousin for doing what felt right to her. On the contrary, he was proud of her. His heart swelled with pride at the woman she had become. That said, he couldn't deny that he felt for James and, in his heart, had secretly hoped that ::maybe:: things would work out for James and Kara. After all, if his "little" cousin was going to get serious with someone...she could hardly do better than his best friend, Jimmy. And...if he was being totally honest...the idea of double dates sounded really fun. They could be one big happy family together. 

For so long, it had been Lois, Clark and Jimmy as a trio of best friends at the Planet. Chasing stories together (Ok Lois usually beat them to the story), sharing lunches together and donuts and laughs and even the occasional beer after work. (On nights he didn't have to fly, of course.) Trying not to get yelled at by Mr. White. And, of course, Lois and Jimmy were the only people who knew he led a double life as Superman. But somewhere between all of those saves and beers and stories and Perry White and newsroom drama and Cat Grant sending him way, WAY too graphic drunk texts....he and Lois had fallen in love. The crazy stupid, knock him over, fall apart, love songs playing in his head when he saw her kind of love. They tried to fight it at first but the pull had just been too strong. And once he and Lois had, in the words of Jimmy himself "gotten their shit together" ...things slowly started to change. James had started dating Lois's sister, Lucy, and that had been fun for a time. But James and Lucy seemed to fight more than they got along and soon after James had announced that he was moving to National City to start fresh....where he met and fell for Kara. Clark wanted Kara to know the kind of comfort and love that he had with Lois. He desperately wanted her to feel that security. But he couldn't tell her what to do. She had to go her own way. And God knows it had taken Clark several years to get it together with Lois and truly be honest about his feelings for her. He was the last one to talk or judge here.

Clark had considered flying home to Metropolis each night and just coming back to National City in the morning. But he also felt like the entire point of this trip was to make sure Kara knew that she was a priority and that message came across clearer if he wasn't zipping home every night...even if he did have superspeed. So he was staying with his buddy Jimmy for a few days instead. (Yes, he knows that he goes by "James" now but he will always be "Jimmy" to Clark.). Jimmy had already turned down Clark's earlier suggestion to go grab some food or find a sports game to watch. Torn between wanting to respect his friend's (and Kara's) privacy and wanting to help his pal, Clark made one last appeal as Jimmy headed towards his bedroom.

"Hey...Jimmy. I'm sorry. I'm not sure what eise to say, buddy. I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks Clark. I appreciate that. I'm gonna be fine. And hey...I'm glad you finally decided to come see my extremely SPACIOUS new apartment in National City." 

The apartment was your typical urban apartment. It technically had two bedrooms but the second one was more of a glorified closet. 

"I'll have to get Lois here soon so she can see it too. She misses you. She tells me all the time that it just 'isn't the same without Olsen.' "

James smiled. "I miss her too. If you talk to her tonight you can officially tell her that she's on the clock now since you've beaten her to a visit." 

Clark laughed. "Ok but if I tell her that you know she's just going to tell ME that my visit doesn't count because I can FLY and that's cheating so I didn't technically beat her."

"Yeah that sounds like Lois," James laughed . He was already starting to feel a little better. "Ok...I'm going to go watch something violent on my iPad and turn in early. Help yourself to anything you need, Clark. And hey....it's good to have you here, brother." 

\----------------------------------------

Clark hummed to himself quietly as he unpacked his duffle bag. The "bedroom" was so small that he kept bumping into either the lone set of drawers or the foot of the bed. Lois would find that hilarious. Speaking of Lois....God he missed her. He felt bad that he hadn't really had time to talk to her today. She had been so understanding and supportive when he told her that he had decided to stay in National City for a few days but he still felt bad for running out on her with so little notice. Clark used his super hearing to do one last scan of the city before changing out of his work clothes. He knew that National City was Supergirl's city but old habits die hard and he wanted to lend a hand while he was here. But, luckily, the city seemed quiet tonight. Metropolis was quiet too. A rare night of peace after a day of chaos. He changed into a comfy pair of plaid pajama pants and threw on a white t-shirt. Then he grabbed his phone off the bed to text and see if Lois was still awake. 

Clark: Hey sweetie. Are you up? 

No answer. It was somewhat late and while Lois was generally a night owl ...she might have decided to call it a night. Or....she had decided to chase a dangerous story late at night entirely alone and that's why she wasn't answering him. The second alternative was far less to Clark's liking though, he had to admit, also a distinct possibility knowing Lois. She was really ridiculously brave....sometimes to a fault. Clark felt torn between finding it a complete turn on and it driving him mad with worry.

He laid down on the bed and attempted to relax. After all, when did SUPERMAN get a night off. He closed his eyes and his mind started to race. From the shuttle accident this morning to his confrontation with J'onn to his awkward encounter with Cat Grant to Lena Luthor to all of the new faces at the DEO that he had met. Winn seemed like a nice guy and it was always fun to make new friends. In fact, he knew that Lois would like him. He wished she was here with him on this visit. 

Clark closed his eyes again. His mind was still racing but now it was racing in a way that was familiar and warm. It was racing with Lois. He had gotten spoiled the last few years by having her in his bed at night and it was now difficult to sleep without her. Even on nights when he was out late patroling the city or across the country making a difficult or brutal save....he knew he could come home and crawl into bed next to her and everything would be ok. He could press himself up behind her in bed and pull her close so that he could bury his nose in her hair and feel her body pressed up against him. She would hum quietly in her sleep and he would lay there and just hold her to his chest grateful to even be in the same place. There had been so long when he feared he would always be alone. Now that they had each other, he couldn't bear the thought of not being with her. Everything about her intoxicated him. Her throaty laugh...her glossy black hair tossed over her shoulders....the way she curled up next to him in bed in the morning with her head on his chest and their legs tangled together....the way she licked the powdered sugar of her morning donut off of her lips...the way she leaned over in her swivel chair just so and yet never actually fell over. The way she cursed at the computer screen when it was being particularly slow. The way she came in the door of their shared apartment keys jangling and immediately kicked her heels off and threw her long black hair up in a messy ponytail and went straight for the fridge. The particular sarcasm when she was trying to process some of his father dorky farm boy mannerisms. The way she tilted her head back ever so slightly when he kissed her....inviting him in. The way her body felt pressed against him as they flew together high above the city with the stars as their blanket and the moon as their personal light.

Clark's hand was inside his plaid pajama pants now as the images in his head became mixed with both mundane lovable moments and others...more explicit. Lois in just a tight pencil skirt but no top...her perfect full breasts out and for him. Lois in just one of his plaid shirts with no bottoms on. She slowly lifts the hem of the shirt for him. Lois underneath him with her legs wrapped around him and her small hands on his ass as he thrusts inside of her. Filling her. Tight. 

Lois is a woman of contradictions and so is their physical relationship. There are nights when they make love slowly but intensely, hands clasped and eyes locked and the emotional connection hinged to the pleasure between them is so intense that they are both panting for breath as they both speak words of pure love to each other and whisper their devotion in the dark. Then....there are the other times. His dick is rock hard now and he's panting as he grabs himself firmly and strokes. Up and down and up and down. The other times.... are just as emotionally intense but tinged with something wild and animal between them that a good church going farm boy from Kansas never thought he would actually understand. He fondles his balls and pictures her on her knees in front of him. The way she sucks his balls into her mouth. The way she looks up at him as she sucks on his cock. Lois has endless energy in bed. Endless passion. She's unbridled and wild. Kinky and free. Naturally dominant and yet turned on by being submissive as well. He strokes his cock faster and the images are coming faster and faster now. The way she rides him wildly with her head thrown back and her hands on her own breasts. The way she smacks his ass and spreads him and puts her tongue in his most private of places....things he never thought he would do but seem natural with her. He lets her put his mouth on him there and he can't deny it feels incredible to let her pleasure him like that. The sweet taste of her pussy as he buries his head between her legs and eats her out. He can go for hours and hours barely needing breath. He brings her to the edge over and over again....runs his tongue over her clit as he watches her squirm and scream his name. The way she looks on her hands and knees as he fucks her from behind. Sometimes, she glances at him over her shoulder as he's driving into her. The way she looks as she submits to him with a glint in her eye as he ties her hands to the bed and playfully spanks her. It had taken a bit of prodding from her for him to dominate her the first time. But she had wanted it badly and has turned it into a role playing game he couldn't refuse. The mischievous look on her face as she turns the tables and puts his hands over his head....climbing up to sit on his face until his cheeks and chin and nose are covered in her juices. He loves putting his mouth on every inch of her. She begs him when he sucks on her breasts and runs his tongue over her nipples.

Clark doesn't usually sweat but he can feel himself getting close as he continues to stroke himself hard spreading pre-cum all over his shaft. He's rough with himself because he can be. God, he wished she was here. When she was feeling particularly hot for him....she let him put it in her ass. She let him swirl his tongue over her and put his dick in her ass and it was tight and good and incredible and made him see stars. She was wild and free in their bed both gentle with him and commending. Loving and filthy. God he missed her. God he loved her. He was close now....so close...so close....and oh God....

Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzz. His phone was vibrating. He gasped and looked down at the screen. 

Lois: Hey! Sorry I was working late on a story but I'm home now. What are you up to? Everything ok today?

Clark was somewhere between his fantasy and his reality now. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He laughed to himself. He was officially pathetic. His best friend was in pain over a woman dumping him and here he was jacking off in the next bedroom because apparently Superman a horny teenager when he was away from his girlfriend for a few nights. Speaking of Lois....he attempted some composure to actually talk to her.

Lois: Clark....are you there? Earth to Smallville.

Clark: Hi sweetie. Yes...I'm here. :)

Lois: How's everything going? I miss you. How's Kara? Jimmy?

Clark: They're both good. Jimmy is nursing a broken heart at the moment but you know him...he will be OK......I saw Cat today...she asked for you.

Lois: Ha! Yeah, I'm sure she asked for me inbetween her attempts to get in your pants. Not that I blame her. They're nice pants.....

Clark: She was...her usual self but I know deep down she was wondering how you were.

Lois: I'm not sure I believe you but I'll take your word for it.

Clark: There is one thing....I may have accidentally implied to Cat that you, Clark and Superman are engaged in some kind of kinky threeway...

Lois: Ha! God, that would be amazing. 

Clark: Lois!

Lois: What? I'm not allowed to have fantasies? :) 

Clark: What are you up to tonight? ::pause::  
Clark: Lois? You there?

Lois: Yes! Sorry. Just pondering how that threeway would work....

Clark: LOL. Ok, I'm not sure turning myself into two actual people is one of my abilities but I'll work on that for you. 

Lois: I was following a lead tonight on a story about the City Council corruption allegations but I hit a dead end. I'm home now. 

Clark: Just please be careful, ok? If I have to be careful here in National City then you have to be careful too when I'm gone. Deal?

Lois: Deal. Though I think you worry too much. 

Clark: I worry the appropriate amount given your propensity for life threatening situations, Ms. Lane. : ) 

Lois: I miss you tonight. What are you doing right now?

Clark: Actually....before you responded to me...I was thinking about you. 

Lois: Oh really?

Clark: .....yes. 

Lois: How so?

Clark: ....just thinking about how beautiful you are, how lucky I am to have you...how perfect your body is...how much I wish you were here.

Lois: I suspect your "thinking" was more graphic than that. :) 

Clark: Perhaps. But it would really help to have a visual. What are you wearing right now? 

Lois: Can I call you, baby? I want to hear your voice. 

Clark: These walls are paper thin, hon and Jimmy is next door....probably not.

Lois: Ok. We can do it like this. I'm about to change out of my work clothes into something more comfortable. 

Clark: Mmmm. Wish I was there to help you. 

Lois: I'm taking my skirt off and my top....

Clark: Good. Don't put anything else on...what are you doing now?

Lois: Hey! This is a two person game, Smallville. Tell me what you are wearing. 

Clark: I'm wearing plaid pants and a t shirt. 

Lois: I think you need to take off that shirt and those pants for me....fair is fair. 

Clark smirked at his phone and stared at the bedroom door. Well, he was already officially the worst houseguest ever right now and the city was still quiet. He pulled his shirt over his head and slipped the pants down his legs leaving him in just his shorts. 

Clark: As you wish. Why don't you get into bed too?

Lois: I'll do you one better....

Clark: ????

A moment later, his phone buzzed again...this time with a picture attached to the text. Lois was lying on their bed wearing nothing but a pair of black panties. She had positioned the phone so that he could see her gorgeous breasts and the outline of her pussy in her underwear but not her entire face. A necessary precaution in the age of digital hacking....

Clark: God, you look good. 

Lois: Are you hard? 

Clark: What do you think?

Lois: I think I want you to send me a pic. Fair is fair. 

Clark sighed and laughed to himself. To be truthful, he wasn't really one for....what do the kids call it these days..."dick pics?" But he also could be persuaded from time to time to indulge her as it was nearly impossible for him to not give her exactly what she asked for. He didn't believe in trying to come up with a great art for it though so he quickly snapped a picture of the front of his chest making sure that the bulge on his shorts was visible for her and quickly sent it over. 

Lois: mmmmmm. I wish I was there with you....

Clark: What would you do if you were?

Lois: I would pull those shorts down and put that perfect cock in my mouth. Run my tongue all over you...lick you up and down. Suck on you hard and swallow you whole. Is that what you want?

Clark: God, yes. 

Lois: I would suck on you until you cum. Are you touching yourself for me? Take your cock out and do it. 

Clark: Yes.

Lois: Do you want to cum?

Clark: Yes.

Lois: Where do you want to cum?

Clark: I ...I want to cum on your breasts. Would you like that? 

Lois: Oh yes. Keep stroking that cock. I want you to cum. Come on, baby. Come on. I love your big cock in my mouth. Cum for me. 

Driven by the fantasy image of her on her knees in front of him, he came with a groan all over his hands. Lovely. Now he needed to carefully clean these sheets. Worst. Houseguest. Ever. 

Lois: So...What do you want to do to me? 

Clark: I....umm. I want to kiss down your neck to your breasts. I want to suck each nipple in the way I know you like. Do you want that?

Lois: Yes....

Clark: Touch your breasts for me....

Lois: I am...

Clark: I want to pull your panties down and spread your legs so I can see you. Then I think I'll rub your pussy gently...get you good and wet. I want to put my fingers inside you and then taste them. Then...I want to get on my knees and eat you out really good with my tongue until you can barely breathe. I want to taste you and I want to feel you whimper and I'm going to keep going until you beg me to stop. Lois, are you rubbing your pussy for me?

Lois: I am....

Clark: How does it feel? 

Lois: It feels good but my fingers aren't as big as yours. Your hand does it better. :(

Clark: I know, baby. But do it anyway. Get yourself off tonight and as soon as I'm home I will make this up to you. Keep going. Come on, baby. Harder. Are you close?

Lois: .....yes.

Clark: Imagine crawling up to sit on my face. I'll use my tongue to vibrate your clit...it will feel so good. 

Lois: yeah...oh God...more...I'm close.

Clark: After I've eaten you out, I want you to ride me hard. I want to feel my dick inside that tight little pussy and I want to watch you as you ride me. Do you want that too?

Lois: I want your cock everywhere...

Clark: Oh really?

Lois: Yes.

Clark: That's quite the invitation. 

Lois: Uh huh. Hope you are up to the challenge. 

Clark: I can assure you that I am. Lois? Did you cum baby?

Lois: yes. But it's not enough. I want you here. 

Clark: I know, hon. I'll be home very soon.

Lois: Clark?

Clark: yeah sweetie?

Lois: I love you. 

Clark: I love you too.


End file.
